


ten to get in

by madetobeworthy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Listening to Music, M/M, just boys being dumb and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madetobeworthy/pseuds/madetobeworthy
Summary: “You listen to this country garbage?” Billy snorts, sneering a little and sucking on his teeth in that annoying way that he does.---Steve's taste in music is a personal affront to Billy....and yet.





	ten to get in

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on [tumblr](https://madetobeworthy.tumblr.com/post/186568874149), remembered it existed, fixed it up a bit and am now posting it here.
> 
> So I love ZZ Top a lot and was raised on a lot of 70's and 80's music (thanks dad) so that's basically where this came from. Just something short and sweet with these two idiots.
> 
> Consider this an ambiguous timeline, who needs anything more than soft bois hanging out listening to Steve's tape collection.
> 
> Songs I listened to while writing this: Cheap Sunglasses & La Grange - ZZ Top ; Hotel California - The Eagles.
> 
> Title from La Grange because lbr it's the most iconic Top song and we all love it.

“You listen to this country garbage?” Billy snorts, sneering a little and sucking on his teeth in that annoying way that he does.

They're a couple beers in and Billy's been savaging Steve's music collection for the past ten minutes. Currently up on the chopping block is a mix tape Steve had made some time in 1981. Billy's sitting on the floor in front of the stereo in the Harrington's _sitting room_, not to be confused with the living room. That's where the TV was. It was different according to Steve. It was rich people nonsense according to Billy. Steve's haphazardly sprawled across the couch, looking like he'll fall off at any given moment but still somehow comfortable.

“ZZ Top is a rock band. Genres can overlap.” Steve says, like it’s obvious. Billy always nitpicks at his music, never quite to his standards. 

“ZZ Top has one good song and that’s only when I’m high and feeling generous.”

Steve shrugs because he knows there’s no arguing with Billy over it. He’s looking to get into something but Steve’s been down this road enough times at this point to know when to just go lax. This is why Steve had dragged out the beer and the music, to distract Billy from too many arguments. Or at least arguments that were too close to serious.

“Guess my taste in music is the only thing my parents bothered to pass on.” He says, half joking. He listened to ZZ Top a lot with his mom when he was younger and she stayed home with him more often.

Billy snorts, rolls his eyes. “Yeah, the rich have lead you egregiously astray.”

Steve blinks because he doesn’t really understand the word but Billy doesn’t take note of the confusion, he can't see Steve's face and he's used to silence as an answer. He’s fastforwarding to the next song anyway. Hits play, swears when he hears the riff, hits rewind. Scramble, click, scramble, click, and there is a beat of silence before the opening notes of Hotel California start filling it.

“Billy Hargrove, a _cliche_.” Steve teases, and he laughs when all Billy does is flip him off. 

\--- --- ---

Later, when they’re high on top of their buzz and Billy is feeling less feral and more pliant, he digs through Steve’s tapes and finds the one he wants. Gets the cassette to the right song, hits play, makes his way to the couch where Steve is still situated.

“Oh my god.” Steve says, his breath exploding out of him in an unexpected burst of laughter.

“Haw haw haw.” Billy says back, grinning.

"Have mercy." Billy Gibbons drawls through the speakers as Steve pulls Billy in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me or whatever you wanna do on [tumblr](https://madetobeworthy.tumblr.com) or you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/madetobeworthy) now!


End file.
